The Different World We Live In
by twewy122220
Summary: A story about twins and their brother who are friends with the characters from our favorite game. The rating my go up because of language. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own The World Ends With You, just the three characters that we made up. If you would like to see the characters, then go view the profile picture.

CHAPTER ONE

"Come on, we don't want to be late for our first day of school!! Plus, we promised the girls that we would meet them." Misaki Hanekoma said while Ryuu and she tried to wake their sister, Tsukiko.

"If we're late, then I'll never forgive you." Ryuu threatened. Tsukiko picked up a book and threw it at him, indicating she didn't care. Ryuu glared. Misaki grinned, both girls knew Ryuu liked Rhyme and thought she was cute. They also knew he wouldn't admit it. At least not out loud. They knew him when it came to things like that.

Finally, getting aggravated, they grabbed the side of her mattrice and flipped her off.

"What the hell was that for?!" Tsukiko screamed.

"You weren't getting up." Ryuu said, leaving.

"What time is it, Saki??" Tsukiko asked, getting up.

"Time for you to get ready. I'm gonna go get breakfast. If you're not ready soon, me and Ry will leave you here. I can't miss school or I won't get that fully paid scholarship." Misaki said, leaving Tsukiko to get ready.

Ten minutes later, Tsukiko came down, grabbing a muffin. She sat on the counter.

"You guys almost done?" She asked. Misaki nodded.

"Hey, when ya'll get there, tell Phones to stop by sometime," Sanae asked, wiping the counters as Tsukiko jumped down.

"Whose Phones?" Ryuu asked.

"The girls know who it is, just say it and they'll know."

They grabbed their bags and headed to the school. As they came to the gates, they spotted Shiki and Rhyme.

"Hey, Shiki, Rhyme." Masaki greeted both girls. Both girls waved.

"You two seem happy." Tsukiko noted.

"Yea, the boys came home last night." Shiki said, happily.

"So we finally get to meet them?" Misaki asked. Rhyme nodded. The five chatted, happily as they went through the court yard. Tsukiko skateboarded slowly around the other four.

"Hey, you guys wanna see a trick?"

"Sure." Shiki shrugged, Tsukiko picked up speed slightly. Before she got far, she ran into someone.

"Yo, watch it, man." The guy said, turning around. Shiki shrieked as she spotted the guy next to the blond. She ran to him, tackling him to the ground. Tsukiko looked up to glare at the blond. Her eyes widened.

"Beat, why don't you help her up?" The sand colored blond asked. Misaki gaped slightly at him. He turned to her. "Hey."

"Umm, hi?"

"Joshua." He introduced.

"Misaki. That is Tsukiko and Ryuu." Misaki said, indicating her siblings. Joshua nodded.

"This is Neku and Beat." Joshua said pointing the two out. Beat nodded as he helped up Tsukiko. "Rhyme told us about you three last night. She failed to mention how pretty you were."

Misaki blushed.

"I'll say." Beat said, looking at Tsukiko.

Tsukiko blushed as well, looking at Misaki. Both girls bit their lips.

"Yea, well, she failed to tell us how cute you guys are." Tsukiko added in.

"Shiki may have mentioned it." Misaki said. Shiki grinned.

"See? I told you guys." She said in a sing song voice. "Oh, this is Neku."

"Hey, Shiki, Rhyme?"

"Yea?" both girls answered.

"Do you know a 'Phones'?" Ryuu asked. Shiki laughed. Rhyme smiled. Neku groaned.

"Yo! This is Phones." Beat yelled grabbing Neku's collar. Rhyme and Shiki laughed.

"What?"Misaki asked. Tsukiko blinked. Joshua chuckled.

"Neku is Phones. Also known as 'Boss' by Mr. H sometimes." Joshua explained. Misaki nodded.

"Soooo-"Beat started, getting cut off by the bell.

"Dang." Rhyme muttered. Ryuu and Rhyme turned, leaving to their class. Shiki and Neku hurried off to their class as well. Joshua grabbed Misaki's hand and pulled the red faced girl along. Beat hesitated.

"Err…so?" he started. Tsukiko looked at him.

"I think we need to get to class."

"Right."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own The World Ends With You, just the three characters that we made up. If you would like to see the characters, then go view the profile picture.

CHAPTER TWO

Five minutes after the bell rang, Tsukiko and Beat appeared. Tsukiko's face was lit up like Christmas night. Beat's face equally red. Misaki's eyebrow arched.

"Do we want to know?" she asked. Tsukiko shook her head. Misaki smiled slyly.

"Yea right." Misaki turned in her seat. Beat sat beside Shiki. Tsukiko sat in front of him.

"So, whose up for going to The WildKat?" Shiki asked. They all agreed. Shiki pulled out her phone, texting Rhyme and Ryuu. "Ok, well, Rhyme and Ryuu are going to meet us there."

"Cool."

"So how was boot camp?" Shiki asked, slyly. The boys scowled.

"It was the worst thing ever." Beat growled. Neku huffed.

"I'll say." He mumbled. Shiki laughed. Joshua shot her a look.

"Let's see you last as long as we had to." He challenged.

"That's ok." She laughed. She turned around, listening to their teacher ramble on about Hamlet.

An hour later, the bell rang. The class quickly rushed out.

"I wonder how Ryuu's doing."Misaki asked. Tsukiko rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, _Mother_." Tsukiko snorted.

***With Rhyme and Ryuu***

"That sucked." Ryuu grumbled. Rhyme laughed. Ryuu smiled slightly. As they walked to their science class, Beat and Tsukiko appeared.

"Hey, Ry."

"Hey, Suki. What's up?"

"_Mother _Misaki wanted to make sure you're ok." Tsukiko explained. Ryuu rolled his eyes.

"She worries too much." He grunted. Tsukiko smiled, frowning as "Best Damn Thing" by Avril played.

"What's up, Uncle Sanae?"…."We will and we found Phones by the way."……"Ok, well we have class."….."Later."

"What'd he want?"

"To tell us we have work right after school."

"Ok, well later." He walked off followed by Rhyme.

"Hey, Beat?" Tsukiko watched the pair leave.

"Yea?"

"I think Rhyme likes Ryuu."

He blinked."Really?"

Tsukiko laughed."Yea. I mean if you haven't noticed, Ryuu sure likes her."

"HE DOES?!"

Tsukiko grabbed his arm as Beat tried to follow his sister and Ryuu.

"BEAT!"

"What?"

"Relax. He is my brother. He was raised by Misaki and me. He knows better to do something to her."

Beat relaxed."Yea."

"Besides," Tsukiko stated," Misaki never let him out of the house. So he's never dated."

Beat looked at her as she left. She paused , "Then again neither did she."

"What bout you?" He asked.

"Hmmm, nah. I was too busy doing graffiti on buildings for teen clubs." She shrugged.

"Really? Neku would enjoy hearing that there are others besides Mr. H who do graffiti. Then again he's kinda picky bout his likings."

She smiled. "I learned it from the best. My uncle's big on self-expression."

"Yea. Well, let's go."

"You're not going to get me lost again are you?" She teased.

"Hey!" He yelled as she ran off, laughing.

"Serious, Beat! How do you get lost when you have classes with your friends?"

"GET BACK HERE!!"

***In class with Rhyme and Ryuu***

"Your brother keeps staring at Tsukiko." Ryuu said suddenly.

"Well, maybe he likes her." Rhyme pointed out.

He shrugged. "You're right he probably does."

"Yea. She is likable. Well so is Misaki."

"Misaki is slightly controlling."

Rhyme giggled. Ryuu grinned. "Actually, she's basically our replacement mother."

The pair of them sat talking the rest of the class.

Authors Note: Thank you for the review, favorites, and alerts to those of you that did. This story is written by a friend that just moved and myself, so we will both try to update this story as much as we can. I have an idea that I'm going to run past my friend (Tsukiko) that writes this story also about her and I being in the Reaper's Game. If you have any ideas or think that this is a good idea, would you let us know and I will see what she and I can do. ~Misaki


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We do not own The World Ends With You, just the three characters that we made up. If you would like to see the characters, then go view the profile picture.

CHAPTER THREE

The bell rang, signaling that math was finally over. Misaki gathered her stuff as her sister left with the others, not even bothering to wait.

"Thinking hard?"

"Oh, yeah. But not about anything in particular." Except maybe how cute he is, how she was going to fail math, and how close Tsukiko was with Beat.

"Well then you cannot be thinking that hard. If it was about nothing in particular."

"Do you always have a witty comeback?"

"I could ask you that same thing. But as it is a waste of time. I was wondering though, why did your sister call you mother?"

"Oh, that. It's a joke between me, her, and Ry. Me n Suki pretty much raised Ry and so we became 'mother figures', but I did more of the raising then she. She was the one who let him do anything he wanted no matter the consequences."

"She wanted a free and easy life?" Misaki nodded.

"And still does. But I don't blame her. Plus I got the brains, she got the looks. At least that's what we tell people."

Joshua grabbed her hand so he wouldn't lose her in the crowd of kids. "But you're both twins, so you also got the looks. You seem to be the oldest, though."

Misaki, who was blushing, knew she wouldn't live it down if Tsukiko saw them holding hands. "Actually, she's older. I'm the baby twin." They stopped at both lockers to drop off their stuff since they had technology.

They walked into class still holding hands, but if Tsukiko saw, she said nothing. They both sat at computers next to each other. Ryuu and Rhyme walked in right after them as the bell rang.

"Hey, Saki, did Suki tell you that we work tonight?" Ryuu asked as he sat in his seat.

"Do what?" Misaki said, whirling around in her seat. "Since when did we have to work, uncle never said anything this morning."

Tsukiko made a face, "I guess I forgot. Ry got a call from uncle; we have to work after school."

Misaki shook her head, "I can never count on you to relay messages."

"It's not my fault I forget easily, especially when it involves work. At least now you know, Mother."

"Yeah, thanks to Ry. And please stop calling me that." With that she went and logged onto her email.

GrafittiMaker41390: I'm bored Saki, let's do something.

musicluver41390: How bout your work.

dragon_Master_41390 signed on.

dragon_Master_41390: We can work n IM.

GrafittiMaker41390: Yeah, let's get r new friends 2.

dragon_Master_41390: I already let Rhyme no, she's signin in.

GaMeCoMpOsEr signed on.

GaMeCoMpOsEr: Startin the fun w/o me?

Phones112701 signed on.

Phones112701: Anything w/ u is never fun.

GaMeCoMpOsEr: Every 1 has fun when I'm around.

Phones112701: Whatever.

Queen _of_fashion2201 signed on.

ThUnDeR_cRuShEd_3291990 signed on.

Queen _of_fashion2201: Quit arguing.

ThUnDeR_cRuShEd_3291990: Yeah, let's make fun of the teach.

musicluver41390: We don't no the teach, so we can't make fun of them.

GrafittiMaker41390: Sure we can, look at the nose. It looks like it's been broke.

Queen _of_fashion2201: Yeah and the shirt doesn't go w/ the pants.

GaMeCoMpOsEr: His glasses r slanted.

musicluver41390: He reads over them, since they r on the bridge of his nose.

Phones112701: He's cranky 2.

ThUnDeR_cRuShEd_3291990: He ain't just cranky, he mean 2.

mInI-bOaRdEr2171993 signed on.

mInI-bOaRdEr2171993: That's b/c he gave u detention.

ThUnDeR_cRuShEd_3291990: C? MEAN!

musicluver41390: What u do 2 make him mad Beat?

ThUnDeR_cRuShEd_3291990: I didn't do nothin!

Queen _of_fashion2201: Spoke out in class and called him names.

GaMeCoMpOsEr: Beat always gets in trouble.

ThUnDeR_cRuShEd_3291990: No 1 asked u pretty boy, who never does wrong.

musicluver41390: Getting trouble sounds like Suki.

GrafittiMaker41390: Never gettin in trouble sounds like u, sis.

musicluver41390: It's a gift. I can talk my way out of anythin.

GrafittiMaker41390: As can I, if I wanted.

musicluver41390: Hate 2 break it 2 u sis, u couldn't lie urself out of a paper bag.

GrafittiMaker41390: Could 2!!

dragon_Master_41390: Saki's right. U'd never b able 2 make a lie 2 get u out of trouble.

GrafittiMaker41390: Since when was she so good it?

musicluver41390: When I was 'caught giving the answers'. But I made up somethin so the teach would believe me.

GrafittiMaker41390: When'd u do that?

musicluver41390: Day u skipped.

GaMeCoMpOsEr: U cheat n give other ppl answers?!

ThUnDeR_cRuShEd_3291990: U cheat n give other ppl answers?!

mInI-bOaRdEr2171993: U cheat n give other ppl answers?!

Queen _of_fashion2201: U cheat n give other ppl answers?!

Phones112701: U cheat n give other ppl answers?!

musicluver41390: Depends on my mood.

GrafittiMaker41390: But she won't give me answers or let me borrow her h/w.

musicluver41390: I ain't ur mother.

GrafittiMaker41390: Might as well b.

dragon_Master_41390: Might as well b.

musicluver41390: U no since we work we won't b able 2 hang out that much.

GrafittiMaker41390: Mayb he'll take pity on us. Talk him out of it, sis.

GaMeCoMpOsEr: Where do u three work ?

GrafittiMaker41390: W/ Uncle Sanae.

Phones112701: Ouch.

mInI-bOaRdEr2171993: Actually they have it easy.

Queen _of_fashion2201: Yeah, Mr. H luvs them.

dragon_Master_41390: Might as well since he took us in.

musicluver41390: So true. Well class is almost over so I'm sigin off. ¡Adios!

Class ended and Joshua retook Misaki's hand, taking them to their lockers. They sat down and Tsukiko sat next to Misaki as she walked in. As they took notes for the class, a note landed on Misaki's desk.

'So, holding hands; what's this about?' Misaki blushed, so Tsukiko had noticed. 'He was leading me in the hallways so I wouldn't get lost.' Tsukiko looked at her like, yeah right.

'He's held your hand three times today. Do you like him?' Misaki looked at the question. She didn't know what to say. 'Well, I think he's cute, but I don't know if I like him since I haven't known him that long. Not going into big sister mode are you?'

Tsukiko laughed, causing Shiki to look at her. 'I have to make sure he's dating material for you, just in case. I am the big sister after all.' Misaki looked at her. 'You're not analyzing Rhyme for Ry, plus Joshua is just a friend right now. And if I wanted I could say the same for you and Beat.'

It was Tsukiko's turn to blush. 'I admit he's cute, and I don't have to worry about Ry. You worry too much about him. But enough with them, we're talking about you and Joshua.' Misaki didn't have time to reply because the bell rang, letting them all go to lunch.

A.N. So here is chapter three, let us know what you think of it by clicking that like button for reviewing. And thank the two peoples that review, favored, and alerted we are glad that you like it enought to do that.

~Misaki


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We do not own The World Ends With You, just the three characters that we made up. If you would like to see the characters, then go view the profile picture.

CHAPTER FOUR

Lunch was packed, so the group sat outside. Today's menu was spaghetti and meatballs, though it looked more like mush. Tsukiko and Ryuu were telling everyone about the graffiti's that Tsukiko loved to do. Misaki was drawing a logo from WildKat on her notebook as she picked at her roll. Lunch went smoothly till it was close to dismissal time. Two girls, one with long silvery blond hair and dull blues eyes and the other with green hair and brown eyes, sat down and started shamelessly flirting with Beat and Joshua. "Ami, Emi, why don't you two leave." Shiki said, giving them a glare as best she could. Ami and Emi had sat down, so that they pushed Misaki and Tsukiko almost off the bench, but so that they almost sat on Beat and Joshua's lap. "Well, we were wondering, if you boys were coming to our party tonight. No parents." You could hear all the innuendos in that.

"Yo, we busy. I told Suki here that we'd go skatebordin after she got out of work." Beat totally missed what Ami was implying. "I sure that can wait, Beat. I promise you'll have loads of fun." Tsukiko looked about ready to kill her, but was held back by Misaki who didn't want trouble. Emi was picking at Misaki's food tray.

"Of course, we wouldn't forget you Neku. If you wanted to join, we'd be more than happy. Right Josh?" Joshua was scooting closer to Shiki just to get away. "I can't go. I have plans that include staying as far from you as possible." The way he said it made it sound like she was leper or something. Misaki giggled, but Emi didn't hear the comment that Tsukiko had just whispered to her.

"Oh, you think that's funny? Well, I know something that's a real kicker." With that, she took Misaki's tray and dumped it on her. Now that Misaki was no longer holding her back, Tsukiko punched Emi in the face for covering her sister in food and then she punched Ami for everything that she said. As Emi went to jump at Tsukiko, Joshua tripped her so that she ended up landing in Tsukiko's tray. Seeing this, other people started slinging food to start the first food fight of the new term. There was only one teacher on duty outside, so he didn't even bother to try and stop the food fight. Other teachers heard the noise and went outside to break everyone up. It took about twenty minutes to calm everyone down, but when asked who was responsible, no one could say. Ami and Emi were covered from head to toe in meatsauce as not many people liked them. They kept saying that a girl had punched them, but when asked to describe them they couldn't. The teachers decided that they could clean the tables since they were making up lies. Shiki took Misaki to the restroom, so that she could change into some spare clothes Shiki had in her locker. "Misaki is going to yell when she gets back, Suki." Ryuu shook his head.

"I know, but I don't like them." Ryuu sighed. "You don't know them."

"Your point. Anyways, they deserved what they got."

"For once I have to agree with her, but you still shouldn't have hit them." Misaki said as she and Shiki returned. "It would have been bad if they were able to describe you, not to mention fighting on the first day of school."

Tsukiko nodded. "Yes, I know. How did you get the food out of your hair? Please don't tell me you have shampoo in your locker Shiki."

Shiki giggled. "No, we only got her hair wet so we could get the food out. It might still smell like the sauce."

"As long as I don't have to wear the food, I'm okay. But let's go; we got to skip two classes so we'll be in history now." The rest of the classes went slowly for the day. Finally school ended and they went home to change.

**A.N. Okay, so this chapter was short compared to the others. Hope you like it and the next chapter will be longer. Also thank you romeaddict and Amekoryuu for the reviews Tsukiko and I appreciate it. And thanks to the people that favorite and alert this story. ~Misaki**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We do not own The World Ends With You, just the three characters that we made up. If you would like to see the characters, then go view the profile picture.

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

"Saki, hurry up in there!" Tsukiko yelled through the door. "I am, but my hair still smells like that sauce." Misaki yelled back. Their uncle had let them take a shower when he noticed that Misaki's hair was wet and that it hadn't rained.

_(flashback)_

_Ryuu, Tsukiko, and Misaki had walked through the door dropping their bags behind the counter. Sanae Hanekoma looked over at them. "What happened to you Saki?" Gesturing at her still wet hair._

"_I had spaghetti and meatballs dumped on me." Misaki said, looking slightly embarrassed. "Do I even want to know?" Sanae asked. Tsukiko had already walked upstairs to get a quick shower._

"_Two girls are jealous of Suki and Saki. So, one of them dumped Saki's lunch all over her." Ryuu supplied for his sister. "What you do after that?" Sanae asked his niece._

"_I didn't do anything, Tsukiko did." Misaki replied. "She punched both girls and then someone started throwing food causing a food fight. No one but the group that we sat with knows that Suki punched them." Sanae smiled._

"_Well, go get your shower and then you gotta work. I'll put Tsukiko on the table when she gets back." He said, while wiping the counter down._

_(end flashback)_

"I've already had to deal with three cranky couples. It's time you do something." Tsukiko said slamming the bedroom door shut on her way out. Neku, Shiki, and Josh were sitting around the counter when Tsukiko exited the stairs. Sanae walked from a back room carrying a machine in his arms. "Phones! You came." Sanae said with a smirk.

"It's NEKU!" Neku groaned. "What the hell are you carrying Uncle Sanae?" Tsukiko asked.

"Language," he said, nodding over to Ryuu, "It's a karaoke machine. You and your sister are going to use it."

"What are we using?" Misaki asked as she came closer to the counter. "What's that?"

"A karaoke machine, it's what he said were using." Her twin replied. "What tree did you fall out of? I am not singing in front of people." Misaki said, pulling her hair into a high ponytail.

"Yeah you are. We need entertainment and plus you only have to do it on Friday nights. Other than that I won't make you." Sanae told her. Beat came running through the door, his sister walked in a few seconds later. "Sorry we late. Mom wouldn't let us leave, yo." Beat said catching his breath.

"And you better lock your doors," Rhyme said. "Why?" everyone asked.

"Because, bimbo number one and bimbo number two are heading this way," Rhyme said frowning, "I think they saw Beat when he skated by."

"Hurry lock the doors!" Beat said jumping up from his seat. "Calm down if they come, they come. If they don't, they don't." Sanae told them.

"Plus didn't they have a party tonight?" Joshua asked no one in particular. "Yeah, but I agree, let's lock the doors Uncle Sanae." Ryuu said. Just then, they doors opened to reveal Ami and Emi.

"Too late guys." Misaki said. Both girls looked around before their eyes landed on the group around the counter. They were wearing clothes that left little to the imagination, very miniskirts that if they bent down you had a full view and low v-cut spaghetti strap tops on. "We want to try that." They said simultaneously, pointing at the karaoke machine on top of the counter.

"And I want to barf." Ryuu muttered to Tsukiko. She smiled, proud that he would say something like that. "Oh, and who are _you_?" Ami asked.

"None of your business," Tsukiko growled. "He's cute. But not as cute as my _Joshy_." Emi said. Joshua looked like he had swallowed something very sour. Sanae looked over at Joshua and mouthed the name questionally.

"The machine is only in use on Fridays at certain times," Misaki said as if nothing was wrong.  
"But right now, the machine is broken. Maybe another time." She said as she started to pick up things around the counter.

"Fine, but we challenge you to a singing contest when it gets fixed." Emi snarled. Misaki nodded and the two girls left with one last wink at the boys. "What?!? Are you crazy, Saki? They dumped your lunch on you!" Her twin yelled, causing some people to look over at her.

"No, I am not crazy. But if you noticed I told them that it was broken, I never told them when we'd tell them when it's fixed." Misaki replied. "But it's not broken." Shiki said.

"Exactly." Misaki said with a smile. "You shouldn't lie, Saki. It doesn't become you." Ryuu said with a grin.

"I have to say, I don't like those girls." Sanae said grabbing the machine and walking into the back room. The group laughed. "Yo, we still skateboardin later, Suki?" Beat asked. She nodded.

"As soon as my shifts over, which is in a hour." She replied. "The good thing about this place is that around four p.m., people decide that they want home cooked meals." Misaki said taking the tray her brother handed her. Ryuu agreed.

"Hey, why did they make us start school on a Thursday?" he asked. "Because, they have nothing better to do with their time." Tsukiko told him.

"Don't forget, you have to wear your uniform tomorrow." Shiki said with a grin. "What's the point of wearing a uniform one day out of the week?" Misaki asked.

"Who know, but they are really annoying." Neku said with a shudder. Time passed quickly as the twins and their brother worked and talked with their friends. Finally Tsukiko took the rag she was holding and dropped it on the counter. "And now I am out of here!" she exclaimed. She ran up the stairs and came back down a few minutes later with her skateboard.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," She said as she ruffled her sibling's hair. "Bye Ry. Saki." Beat jumped up after her motioning to Rhyme. Rhyme shook her head.

"I'm staying here for now. Just pick me when you drop her off," she told her brother. "Shouldn't I be saying that, Suki?" Misaki asked with a grin, as her sister closed the door behind her. Misaki and Ryuu picked up the last of the things and cleaned the tables before walking back behind the counters.

"So what does everyone want to do?" Misaki asked, letting down her hair. "Rhyme and I are going to go work upstairs." Ryuu said as he and Rhyme shot up the stairs. Misaki just looked at them.

"I want to see how you and Suki separated your room," Shiki said hopping up and going around the counter. Misaki laughed motioning for Neku and Joshua to follow. The room wasn't split, but you could tell what belonged to who.

"Ignore the mess, when we got home we became very busy," Misaki said as she picked up her sister's bag and placed it on her bed. "Suki and Uncle Sanae are thinking about collaborating on a new graffiti for her side of the room." Neku looked at Misaki.

"Your sister does graffiti?" he asked. Misaki nodded. "She does teen clubs sometimes. She's really good. Uncle Sanae says she has style." She said, rummaging through her sister's bag. She pulled out a notebook that was covered in stickers and drawings. She gave it to Neku.

"Those are some of her older works. I can't show you the new ones or she'd skin me alive." Misaki told him. "Hey Saki, what's this notebook for?" Shiki said holding it up. I was black with Misaki's name written in differ fonts.

"That's my favorite character notebook. You can look through it, it's a mixture of drawings and print outs. It mostly has characters from a manga called Vampire Knight. I have an addiction to the books." Misaki said, blushing slightly. "It's more like an obsession," Ryuu said, while walking in and turning on her laptop.

"No it's not," she flushed indigently, "what do you want anyways?" Ryuu moved out of the way so everyone could see her wallpaper.

"See, it's an obsession." He said pointing to the collage of pictures. Misaki snapped her laptop shut. "What do you want Ry?" she asked again.

"Rhyme and I came to bug you. Plus I need your help on my history worksheet." Ryuu said as he started to spin in the desk chair. "Also, Uncle Sanae says that the karaoke machine works, so tomorrow you and Suki get to use it." After that they just sat around talking about school and what they should do this weekend, if Mr. H didn't have them working.

"We should go shopping at 104!" Shiki exclaimed. "No thanks Shiki." Misaki said shaking her head. "How about we go to Towa Records?" Neku asked.

"Why don't we just wander around all over the place?" Tsukiko asked from her position in the doorway. She looked around and almost smirked about how everyone was placed. Her brother and Rhyme were lying around on the floor, Shiki was sitting really close to Neku on her bed, and her sister and Joshua were sitting side-by-side against the headboard of her own bed. "Yo, we should go Rhyme. It's almost nine o'clock." Beat said from behind Tsukiko. Rhyme told everyone goodnight and followed behind her brother.

"I guess we should go too," Shiki said with a sigh. She pulled on Neku's arm to get him up. He stood with her. "Yeah let's go. By the way, I saw some of your graffiti and I have to say you're really good." He said as he motioned to Joshua. Tsukiko flushed at the comment.

"Thanks Neku. Beat told me about how you like graffiti. If you want I'll show you my newer ones sometime." She said. He nodded, telling her that sounded good. Joshua didn't say anything as he waved and gave Misaki a smirk. The girls proceeded to get ready for bed so they could do their homework. Ryuu left, only to come back with a history book and a few worksheets. After Ryuu finished his worksheets, he kissed his sisters cheeks telling goodnight. As the girls packed up their school work, Tsukiko told Misaki how much fun her and Beat had while skateboarding. "Now that we're alone, I can ask you all about Joshua now." Tsukiko said with a sly grin. Her sister flushed.

"What do you me, Suki?"

"Where should I start?" she said pretending to think. "Um… Him holding your hand? Why you two were sitting so close together? On your bed no less. Should I go on?"

"I already told you. He was leading me in the hallways so I wouldn't get lost. As for us sitting together on my bed, there was no room for him to sit on your, so he sat on mine." Misaki replied with a faint blush. "Do you like him, Saki?" her sister asked seriously.

"As I said before, I don't really know him, but I will admit I think he's cute. I don't know if I should really think too much on this subject, because I need to get through school." Misaki said with a sigh. "You worry too much, Saki. Be a kid and live a little. Crush on boys, break a few rules. No one will fault you." Tsukiko said to her.

"Sometimes I wonder if you get it. After mom and dad… I feel that I have to be the responsible one out of us. I want to be able to be there for Ry, where as mom and dad never were for us." Misaki whispered. "I get what you're saying and I take you for granted when it comes to it. I always want to be the kid, because I don't want to be the responsible one. If we changed roles, would anyone notice?" Tsukiko asked. Misaki laughed.

"Who knows, but now I'm going to bed. We have to wear those weird uniforms and I'm tired from working. Night Suki."

"Night Saki."

* * *

**A.N. So that end got really serious there. Sorry about the lack of updates. I've been working on my other story called The World of Yu-Gi-Oh! You should go check it our if you like Yuigoh. The link to my other profile is below here. So read and review and tell Tsukiko and I what you think. ~Misaki**

.net/u/1314631/


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We do not own The World Ends With You, just the three characters that we made up. If you would like to see the characters, then go view the profile picture.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

The twins awoke to the annoying sound of their alarm clock. "You know, Saki, we need to get a new sound for that thing." Tsukiko said hiding under her pillow. Misaki shut the clock off. "I agree, but not matter the sound, it will still annoy us till we shut it off." Misaki grabbed her uniform that she placed on her desk and went to take another shower.

"Saki, I need help with this stupid tie." Ryuu said walking through their door fully dressed. "She's takin' a quick shower. I'll try to help." Tsukiko said, sitting up and motioning to her younger brother. He shook his head.

"That's okay," he said, "I'll wait till she gets out. I don't feel like getting choked so early in the morning. You should get up and get ready, Suki." A few minutes later Misaki came out on the bathroom with a dark look on her face.

"What's wrong, sis?" Tsukiko asked. Her twin pointed to her attire. "The jacket is almost longer than the skirt. I dare not bend; the wind might shoot the skirt up." Tsukiko and Ryuu looked at the skirt she was wearing. She wasn't lying when she said the jacket was long. The only good thing about the uniform was that the socks were high enough to cover most of her legs, except the few inches between the skirt and the end of the socks.

"I'm so not wearing mine if that's what it's going to look like." Tsukiko shook her head in defiance. "If I have to wear it, then so do you." Misaki told her throwing Tsukiko her own uniform to get ready.

"I might have to go into a big brother mode and not let either of you out of the house. But Saki, right now, I need you to tie this stupid tie." Ryuu said gesturing to aforementioned item.

Tsukiko grabbed her uniform and left for the bathroom, grumbling the whole way. "You're the little brother, so you have no big brother mode, Ry." Misaki said with a laugh, tying the tie with no problem.

"How come you can tie this stupid thing but I can't? And I can have a big brother mode, but it would be considered more of a protective mode." Ryuu said with a cheeky grin. His sister laughed at him.

"Come on let's get something to eat." Misaki said as she picked up her bag and walked out the door. While they ate, they heard harsh stomps coming from the stairwell, indicating that Tsukiko was coming down.

Sanae shook his head when he saw the skirts. "I need to find someone that can make those longer on you girls." He said walking into the back room. Tsukiko didn't like the fact that she really couldn't skateboard with her skirt on, she would have worn shorts underneath but all of the shorts she and her sister owned were knee length. They got to school and saw Beat and Neku picking at their ties.

"It's not going to help, so stop." Shiki reprimanded, while swatting their hands. "Hey, Ryuu!" They heard Rhyme call out. The others turned to see the twins and Ryuu walking towards them. Tsukiko was glaring at everyone that came near her.

"I take it you don't like the girl uniforms either." Shiki predicted. Misaki nodded. "I think I'd prefer to wear the guys. At least it covers them." She said, while leaning against a tree. Shiki laughed.

"Trust us. You don't want to wear our uniforms." Joshua said, while pulling at the collar, "They strangle you."

"Awww. But you all look so cute dressed up like that." Misaki said with a cheeky grin and fixing Joshua's tie. "I was actually tempted to not let them leave the house." Ryuu said, while standing next to Tsukiko. The bell rang and everyone walked to their classes.

***In class with Rhyme and Ryuu***

"Hey Rhyme, how much do you know about Joshua?" Ryuu asked suddenly. Rhyme sat her pencil down and thought for a moment. "Well, his parents named him Yoshiya Kiryu. He's really clever and is really sly. At least that's what Neku and Beat says. Um … Oh, Neku also says he is an insufferable know-it-all, with a snotty attitude. But other than that, Shiki and I have no problem with him. We actually think he's nice. Why?"

Ryuu sat for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "You know yesterday, when Beat kept looking at Suki? Well, Joshua is acting the same way towards Misaki. I know that Tsukiko can take care of herself, but sometimes I worry about Saki. No matter how motherly she acts."

He passed his homework up with the rest of class. "It's not that I'm saying anything is wrong with her liking anyone or anything, but she never took the time to notice if anyone liked her. She was too busy worrying about Suki and I or working on something really important."

"Don't worry," Rhyme said placing her hand on his shoulder, "She'll be fine. As I said, I find Joshua to be a nice person." They spent the rest of class taking notes on the great World Wars.

The bell rang and Ryuu and Rhyme walked to their science class. Tsukiko stomped by with Beat walking beside her with an amused grin.

"You know, Suki, if you keep that up your face is going to freeze in that expression." Ryuu told her. She scowled at him. "No one asked you. First we had to watch that stupid Hamlet movie and now I have to go to math. I don't want to be here today." she growled.

"Are you sure it's not because you have to wear that uniform?" Rhyme asked, while smothering her giggles. "Yeah, that too. How come yours looks longer than mine?" Rhyme shrugged.

"I doubt Beat would let me leave without draping a sheet around me. I actually like my mom made it longer for all of our sanities." Rhyme said with a smile.

"That actually sounds like a great idea. Thanks Rhyme. Anyway we better get going, see you later Suki." Ryuu said walking off with Rhyme. "Come on, let's get to class," Tsukiko growled out.

She stomped off with Beat following her. In class Tsukiko spent most of her time drawing in her notebook. Misaki looked like she was writing every word that the teacher said; she had even pulled out her glasses. She only wore them when she had a headache and Tsukiko knew that she only got headaches when she had tests or when she had to do math. Misaki never told anyone, but she wasn't very good with mathematics. Tsukiko also never told anyone that she was a mathematical wiz. It was mutual Misaki helped Tsukiko with history and Suki would help Saki with math.

Class passed quickly, everyone was happy that it was Friday; usually teachers didn't give much homework for the weekends. They walked to their technology class, where the teacher actually gave them a free day. "He never lets us have a day off in his class." Neku told the twins and their brother.

"Hey, Suki," Misaki said smiling, "It looks like there will be a new volume to Rosario + Vampire's coming out next week."

"Are you serious? Let me see!" Suki said looking over her sister's shoulder. "We are so going to the bookstore next week to get it!" She was excited because like her sister she loved vampires.

"Can I get the next Volume in Vampire Knight while we're there?" Saki asked kindly. Her sister nodded, no reason for her to deprive Saki of vampire material. "No, you cannot. And you can't get the new volume either Suki. No more vampires, you two are too addicted." Ryuu told them shaking his head.

"No need to be a spoil sport Ry. Plus we'll get you any book you want while we're there." Suki said in a bored tone. Every time one of the twins wanted a new vampire book Ryuu protested. "I'm not being a spoil sport, but you two have too many vampire things in your room. If you get rid of some of it, I might allow you to buy more." The twins looked like they had been shot in the heart.

"Ry, I love you, but are you crazy!? Get rid of our vampire stuff. Are you trying to kill us?" Misaki said with a hand over her heart. "I agree, you might as well have bought an anti-vampire gun and shot us with it. I've told you before we are part vampires. Hate the day love the night. That kind of thing." Tsukiko added.

"You do realize that made no sense, right?" Misaki asked. "It sounded good with the rest of what we were saying." She replied.

"I see I'll have a fight on my hand." Ryuu muttered turning back to his computer. "I also plan on picking up two more Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles' manga while I'm at it." Misaki said, pulling out her math that she had to do.

"So what songs are you two going to sing tonight?" Rhyme asked curiously. The twins shrugged, they hadn't thought of any songs, because they weren't looking forward to singing. "I think you should do separate songs. Saki you can sing Avril's music and Suki you can sing Paramore's music." Ryuu said.

"We don't want to sing period." Tsukiko said.

"So what makes you think that we want to sing separately, Ry?" Misaki finished.

"Can I design your outfits!?" Shiki asked the twins in excitement. They shook their heads in union. "Thank you for the offer, but no. We have to work anyways so that would be pointless." Tsukiko told her.

"But you two would look so adorable! I can just picture it . . ." Shiki kept rambling, but no one listened to the working fashion designer.

"You two should sing separately, yo. That way one can open the show the other closes." Beat said with a big smile.

"You know Beat that sounds like a good idea." Tsukiko said with a small smirk. Misaki looked at her. "But you just agreed with me that you didn't want to sing alone." Misaki said.

"I know what I said, but I have an idea. I can't tell you right now, but I will later." Tsukiko said with a big smirk. She actually looked quite scary to the others.

"I doubt that this will end well." Ryuu said with a shake of his head as the class ended and the twins ran out of class before the others could catch them.

***In class with Rhyme and Ryuu***

"What do you think your sisters are planning?" Rhyme asked as they sat down. Ryuu shrugged.

"I don't know. And I particularly don't want to find out. If it's something that Misaki doesn't want to do, then Tsukiko will turn it into a show and a half. It will be a night that no one forgets. And they will make sure Uncle Sanae regret making them do this." Ryuu said with a sigh.

He really didn't know how to explain it to Rhyme, so that's all that he could say till she saw tonight. They spent the rest of the period drawing an outline of a shore and sunset. Art was something that both liked to do. Ryuu guessed he liked it because of his sister's love for art. Though, Tsukiko was more for graffiti she still loved drawing anything she could.

The twins ended up being missing during lunch. Joshua and Beat looked sad because they weren't there. It was actually funny if Ryuu's brotherly instincts weren't coming out saying protect your sisters from boys. Ami and Emi ended up showing up halfway though lunch and everyone said things to excuse themselves from the table. Beat even said that he need to speak to a teacher about a project, then proceeded to get up and run from the table. After that lunch was over quickly. Shiki walked into the art room with Neku in tow to find the twins sitting with their heads together. "You two missed lunch." Shiki said as sat down across from the twins who looked up with identical evil grins.

"No we didn't. I ran and got us lunch while she started on outlining something very important." Misaki said as she started drawing on her sister's graffiti.

"We ate in here. We needed to talk privately and we couldn't have anyone snooping around now could we?" Tsukiko said while tracing a pattern on her sister's art. With the twins' two different styles, their art was really cool when drawn together.

"You could have at least told us so we knew to hide like we used to." Joshua said walking into the room with Beat behind him. He even pouted while pulling out his seat. "Yeah dumb and dumber took to following us 'round again, yo." Beat agreed. The twins laughed.

"Believe us; it will be worth it tonight." Misaki and Tsukiko said in perfect sync. Neku looked at them before grabbing what they were drawing. "You gonna enter the art show?" Neku asked the twins. Misaki shook her head no.

"I'm not that good with art as Suki is." Misaki stated taking the paper back from Neku and drawing a few more lines on it. Tsukiko took it from her and erased something before drawing something else. "You both should together. That picture is really good. You both complement each other no matter what you draw." Neku said while drawing his own work. The twins smiled in thanks as the teacher came in and class started. Beat tried talking to Tsukiko, but she kept whispering to her sister who would whisper back.

Joshua tried to get Misaki to tell him what they were talking about, but she just said, "It's a secret." While giving off a really big smiling. Joshua pouted the rest of class. The class ended a little too quickly for the art loving students.

***With Rhyme and Ryuu***

Ryuu and Rhyme walked into the music room to see Misaki and Joshua sitting together at a piano, playing a song. Ryuu stood and watched his sister smile at something Joshua said. Ryuu might not like it admit it, but the boy did have a good influence on his motherly sister.

"Hey what are you and Saki planning for tonight?" Ryuu asked his sister that was playing a guitar.

Tsukiko grinned like a cat that swallowed a canary. "Now, Ry. If I told you, I'd have to hurt you. Plus you'll see tonight."

Ryuu just shook his head. He knew that he would never get it out of his sister. The teacher walked to the front of the room and got everyone's attention. "We are going to have a concert soon, so I am going to be holding auditions for those who wish to try out next week. If you're interested please let me know. We need singers and musicians." Then the teacher went to his office and got on the phone.

Well at least something interesting was coming up. Misaki and Joshua resumed playing on the piano. Neku was looking at Joshua like he had grown an extra head or something. "What's wrong?" Ryuu asked him. "I never pegged Joshua as one that could play the piano. The prick's too lazy to do anything." Neku said shaking his head as he picked up a guitar. Ryuu walked over to the drums where Beat was.

"OH MY GOSH!!!! I just got the greatest idea ever!!!" Shiki yelled while jumping up. Everyone in the class turned to look at her. "It doesn't evolve all of you, so you can resume what you were doing." Shiki said while pulling her friends towards the piano.

"You know, each of us seem to have a musical talent or something. What if we join the concert and maybe make our own cute band. I can design all the costumes that we could wear. It would be perfect!" Shiki explained in a rush.

"Sorry I don't play in front of people." Joshua said crossing his arms. "Yeah he's too lazy." Neku said. Joshua just turned and looked at him.

"I get stage fright." Misaki said looking down. "Too many people looking at me, makes me nervous."

"I think that it would be cool. We could try out for the concert, but let's hold off on the band idea Shiki." Rhyme said with a big smile.

"As long as I can hide in the back with something that won't throw anyone off, I'll do it." Ryuu said.

"Whipped." The twins coughed into their hands. "I'd watch it or I'll have both of you singing at the café for the rest of your lives." Ryuu said threatingly. The twins shivered in mock fear.

"If memory serves correctly Misaki, I have the film to the talent show you preformed in. We wouldn't want anyone to see how well you sing now would we?" Ryuu asked in a sickly sweet voice. His sister paled.

"I thought we got rid of that tape." Misaki said while her twin laughed. Ryuu shook his head.

"I liked the song you sung and I wanted to keep it so I saved it and play it sometimes." Ryuu said while plucking a guitar. "Can I come over and watch it?" Joshua questioned with a grin.

Misaki looked absolutely horrified. "Why would you want to see that scary thing?" She asked in shock. "Because I have a feeling that you will try to destroy tonight's performance, so I want to see what you really sound like when you sing." Joshua explained like it was the easiest question in the world.

"Well, -" But whatever was going to be said was cut off by the intercom. "All students please report to the auditorium."

"I wonder why we gotta go there, yo." Beat said walking towards the designated place. "Beat you know that we have a meeting every few Friday's apart." Shiki said shaking her head.

"I wonder what they have to talk to use about." Neku said as he slouched into a seat. "Probably something no one cares about." Tsukiko replied. After everyone piled into the auditorium, the principle started to speak.

"I have been thinking of new ways to teach children responsibility and I could not find anything worth bringing to this school. But then I thought what if I do something cliché. Something that most schools talk about, but this time give an in depth demonstration of it. That's when I came up with the perfect idea. Most teenagers are getting married or pregnant and throwing their lives away. What if I made a project that helped them make better decisions even when doing things that they are too young for." The principle rambled.

"Just get on with it!" Someone yelled out. The students laughed.

"I will. I'm going to have you all break into pairs, boys and girls, then you are all going to go through what you have to do for work and managing a family." He concluded.

"So he wants us to pretend we're married, have fake jobs, and learn more about pregnancy." Misaki stated in a nut shell. "It would seem it. This is going to be one interesting project." Joshua said.

"I have sent emails to all of you teacher, explaining it in depth and I decided that you will take it seriously. If you fail this project, you will not be able to graduate that is why all the grades are performing in this project so if you fail you have other chances."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

** Gomen!!!! I really am so sorry. Tskuiko and I rarely talk anymore so I'm the only one that works on this story now. I know that I took forever with this chapter and knowing my luck, we've probably lost some readers. I have to say that I had no ideas what so ever for this story, so I'd love if anyone would send ideas that they would like to see in future chapters. It would help me with this story alot. I have been working on other stories, The World of Yugioh and The Reaper's Game. If you want, I try to update them on a regular basis (unlike this story, sorry!). They are on my account, not this joint one, called vAmPiRe-gIrL91. While I'm at it, thanks to those that have reviewed. I tried to base the twins and their younger brother to show just how close they are as a family, but to show their differences. I hope that those of you who still read this will review and leave ideas for what you as a reader would wish to read in this story.**

**~Misaki**


End file.
